combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin Fever (iOS)
Cabin Fever is a special version of the Fireteam mission with the same name, exclusively for the iOS game Combat Arms: Zombies. Overview The player will spawn inside a house with boarded-up windows and various entrances where the player must defend against the Infected. Intel (Mission Updates) These are the mission updates that Ryan will send you. Round 1: (First Round) Opening: "You've made it to the safe zone, but I can't make contact with anyone else. Hold tight." Round 2: Recap: "The Infected have overtaken the safe zone! Get out of there and make your way to the secondary extraction point." Update 1: "I hope you held onto that sample you retrieved during the operation. Without it, all hope for the future of humanity is lost. You have to keep it safe at any cost, even if it means your life..." Round 3: Recap: "You've done well. The success of this operation is in your hands." Update 2: "Take care around the Infected with bombs strapped to their chest. They'll drag you down to hell along with them if they get too close." Cue: The Charger Round 4: Recap: "Accuracy will keep you alive. Take them down early and quickly." Update 3: "Multiple contacts incoming, stay alert!" Round 5: Recap: "You're lucky these things are so dumb. You'd be some monster's lunch if they ever figured out how to fire a handgun." Update 4: "The weather has gotten worse on our end so the rescue chopper has been grounded until further notice. Stay on your toes and look for another way out." Round 6: Recap: "The rescue team is chomping at the bit to get out to you. I know we'll make it happen soon!" Access: None, but second door opens. Update 5: "While you were busy protecting that side, those monsters took down the locked door. You'll need to keep an eye out for attacks from behind!" Cue: The Witch Round 7: Recap: "You managed to hold them off from both sides, keep it up!" Update 6: "Do not lose that sample, soldier. We're depending on you!" Round 8: Recap: "I hope you're not mad because I care about the sample more than you. It's a soldier's burden to carry out orders, even if they conflict with their personal well-being. Don't take it personally." Update 7: "Alright soldier, you know the old saying. The best defence is a good offense. Get out there and put some fear into those monsters!" Round 9: Recap: "Those things won't be so quick to come after you now!" Update 8: "The Infected seem to be massing in numbers. I'd look for something with a little more firepower if I were you." Round 10: Recap: "You'd better get to the Armory and find a bigger gun if you want to have a chance of surviving this, soldier." Update 9: "The weather isn't letting up, but the rescue team doesn't want to wait any longer and neither do I. We're getting the helicopter into the air now. I'm putting my rank on the line for you, kid. Hang in there!" Round 11: Recap: Update 10: Access: Rest of ground floor. Cue: Enforcer Round 21: Recap: Update 20: Access: Basement area Cue: Bio-Enforcer Trivia *The second floor is totally inaccessible. If you look to the left side of the staircase, you will see about 1/4 of a boarded up window, with the rest covered by the actual staircase itself. The windows can also be seen from outside. *This is the only level to feature a partially destroyable environment, those being the boards on the windows. *Master Sergeant Ryan is your officer this time; Coleman is not involved at all. *However, he does recycle the latter's motto at one point (Round 8). *The benches in the "kitchen" area do not exist in the iOS version. *In this version, the "hole in the wall" defense point is actually a door. *The "double doors" are both open in this version. Also, there's nothing on the floor nearby. *In the original Cabin Fever, the locked door near the stairs leading to the second floor ran parallel to the staircase. In this version, the door runs parallel with the wall instead. Category:Maps Category:Infected